


Love of the loveless

by raxilia_running



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Gamzee si chiede dove abbia imparato tutte le oscenità che gli sbatte in faccia ogni volta, visto che lui ha sempre cercato di ridurre al minimo il turpiloquio in presenza del suo Signore, ma poi ricorda che gli ha consegnato il suo laptop e non può essere sempre presente nel silos a controllare che il cherubino non vada in giro a ficcare il naso dove non starebbe bene.Essere un lusus non è affare semplice, se poi il tuo cucciolo adottivo appartiene a una razza aliena e ha una personalità tutt'altro che coerente, le cose si complicano anche di più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bbene. Penso che quel prompt dello Sfiga Fandom Fest aspettasse proprio me. *fissa **terryh_nyan** * Quindi eccomi qui con una fic su Gamzee, Caliborn e Calliope. Ho voluto usare i loro typing quirks anche nei dialoghi perché, bon, mi piacciono, anche se è stato un casino e spero di non aver fatto eccessive confusioni ma quella gran brava beta che è Nyah dice di "no", ergo. uwu È una slice of life che si colloca prima che Calliope e Caliborn vengano incatenati, immaginateveli più piccoli di come li abbiamo visti in Homestuck ma senza più il pannolino. Non ho altro da aggiungere, se non che ho cercato di tradurre solo le espressioni che ritenevo strettamente necessarie. Buona lettura e buoni feels. *3*
> 
> **Prompt Sfiga Fandom Fest 2013:** Homestuck, Gamzee Makara, le difficoltà di essere un lusus

_Don't have too many friends_   
_Never felt at home_   
_Always been my own man_   
_Pretty much alone_   
_I know how to get through_   
_And when push comes to shove_   
_I got something that you need_   
_I got the love_   
_Love of the loveless_   
_**{Love of the loveless | Eels}** _

L’atmosfera rossastra e bollente che lo accoglie al suo arrivo è la stessa di sempre. Non ci sono stagioni su quel pianeta, solo caldo sul lato esposto al sole e freddo sul lato coperto. Non ha mai visto la pioggia, né sentito il vento, non scorrono fiumi e non ci sono foreste a spezzare la rugginosa monotonia del panorama. Forse l’insofferenza del suo Signore si alimenta anche della generale piattezza che lo circonda e per questo si affanna sempre senza posa a procurargli qualsiasi juju sia capace di distrarlo a sufficienza da riuscire a calmarlo. Questa volta gli ha portato un regalo che, è sicuro, farà felice entrambi i suoi protetti, seppure per ragioni completamente differenti.

Gamzee Makara ripone i Carillon del Tempo nel suo Strife Specibus e si incammina senza troppo preoccuparsi di orientarsi. Un miracolo saprà indicargli la direzione, un Gioioso Messia come lui non può che affidarsi con sicurezza a un espediente simile. Miracolosamente, dopo pochi minuti all’orizzonte si staglia un silos d’acciaio a lui ben noto, il santuario che ospita il futuro Portatore di Distruzione e Rinascita. La flemma, che sempre lo pervade quando comincia a trovarsi nelle sue vicinanze, impallidisce non appena nota il portellone lasciato incautamente aperto. Allora accelera il passo e si arrampica su per la scaletta metallica, impacciato non poco dall’onnipresente braghetta da Bardo che, per quanto sia un paramento sacro, sa essere assai ingombrante nella vita quotidiana.

«ehi c’è nessuno? HO DETTO C’È NESSUNO? ti ho portato un nuovo juju» esclama con tono fluttuante, affacciandosi all’oblò, e spera che quell’ultima promessa serva allo scopo di mitigare le possibili controreazioni. L’assenza di qualsiasi risposta, però, conferma i suoi peggiori sospetti: il suo Signore non c’è.

Non prova neanche a mettere piede all’interno del silos: Calliope e Caliborn rispondono sempre ai suoi richiami, ognuno a suo modo; e poi non oserebbe mai violare il santuario in cui dimora il suo Signore senza suo esplicito permesso.

Ricaccia la testa fuori e si guarda attorno. Non c’è traccia di anima viva nelle immediate vicinanze e Gamzee non può fare altro che pregare ardentemente di ritrovare presto il cherubino. Non si perdonerebbe mai e poi mai se gli accadesse qualcosa, ha dei compiti come suo lusus che vanno rispettati e assolti in una determinata maniera, su cui il suo credo lo ha adeguatamente istruito nel corso degli anni.

Il miracolo accade, una seconda volta in pochissimi minuti, e dev’essere merito della vicinanza al suo Signore tutta quest’abbondanza. Ci sono dei passi sulla sabbia polverosa – l’unica altra cosa presente sul pianeta insieme a quelle stranissime statue in .jpeg che spuntano un po’ ovunque. Dei passi lasciati da un paio di zampe da rettile che ben conosce. Gamzee le segue, attento a non calpestarle con i suoi piedi, un dito sul muso e lo sguardo fisso e concentrato sul terreno.

È tale la sua concentrazione che nemmeno si accorge del primo proiettile che gli passa fischiando accanto all’orecchio. È l’esplosione del secondo e poi del terzo a farlo sobbalzare bruscamente e sollevare la testa. Appollaiato su una roccia rossastra nella degna tradizione dei cecchini da videogioco, è spuntato dal nulla un cosino verdastro che imbraccia un mitra dall’aria pericolosa. È ancora troppo grande per lui e, fortunatamente, la sua mira non è ancora delle migliori, così che Gamzee si becca solo un paio di proiettili di striscio sul braccio e sul fianco, nulla che un po’ di ago e filo non possano riparare.

«CHE CAZZO VuOI?? FILA VIA DI QuI. PRIMA CHE CAMBI IDEA E TI MACIuLLI. GuARDA CHE NON SCHERZO.».

La voce gracchiante del cherubino riempie l’aria rarefatta e silenziosa del pianeta, echeggiando attorno a loro in una maniera che qualunque altro essere vivente definirebbe a dir poco orribile. Non Gamzee, naturalmente.

«dai scendi giù ti ho por tato un regalo. ti pia cerà. È UNA COSA FOTTU TAMENTE DIVERTENTE».

Gamzee gli fa un sorriso zannuto, cantilenando e alzando la voce per fargli arrivare chiaro e forte il messaggio. Spera che Caliborn sia contento, anche se i suoi gusti sono davvero difficili da soddisfare, ma la smorfia schifata che gli rivolge è di tutt’altro avviso.

«CHIuDI QuELLA CAZZO DI FOGNA. I TuOI REGALI SONO PER GLI SFIGATI. DALLI A QuELLA SCEMA DI MIA SORELLA. SEMPRE SE TE LA FACCIO INCONTRARE. AH AH AH. NATuRALMENTE SCHERZAVO. E ADESSO FILA VIA DI QuI E NON ROMPERE.».

Caliborn punta di nuovo il fucile con mano tremolante, reggendosi come meglio può sulle sue gambe corte, ma il rinculo della seconda raffica è troppo forte e metà dei proiettili finiscono in aria, mentre il cherubino perde la presa e scivola giù dalla roccia, rotolando poco dignitosamente ai piedi di Gamzee, che si china pacatamente in basso e lo solleva sotto le ascelle, rimettendolo in piedi e spazzolandogli via la polvere dai vestiti con poche manate leggere.

«su ades so fai il bravo o ti farai male.» lo riprende bonariamente il troll, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per arrivare alla sua stessa altezza. Quel gesto considerato indispone Caliborn, che non gradisce essere superato in alcunché, men che meno dal suo stupido lusus.

«E LEVAMI LE MANI DI DOSSO BIFOLCO PuZZONE» strepita, tirandogli uno schiaffo e allontanando la mano che gli sta spolverando il capo. Cerca di sgusciare via dalla sua presa ma Gamzee lo afferra gentilmente per le bretelle, impedendogli la fuga.

«dove vuoi an dare?».

«ASPETTA CHE RIPRENDO IL MIO MITRA. E POI VEDI. SFIGATO DI MERDA.».

Gamzee si ritrova interdetto sulla possibilità di lasciarlo fare. È difficile comprendere i doveri di un lusus quando il tuo Goatdad ha sempre sguazzato nel mare, senza interferire nella tua crescita nel bene e nel male. Ma ricorda bene che un avvertimento gliel’ha sempre dato e crede sia giusto fare così anche con il suo Signore. Per questo decide di non assecondare il suo capriccio e continua a tenerlo per le bretelle.

«non pre feriresti guardare il nuovo juju che ti ho portato, invece? sono sicuro che ti pia cerà. UN SACCO.».

Caliborn sgambetta un altro paio di volte, prima di rendersi conto che non riuscirà a sfuggire tanto presto alle – per lui soffocanti – attenzioni del troll.

«DAI. FAMMI VEDERE CHE MINCHIA MI HAI PORTATO. E SBRIGATI. MI SONO GIÀ SCOCCIATO DI SENTIRE LA TuA VOCE *fottutamente miracolosa fratello*» sbraita, cercando di imitare senza troppo successo la cadenza un po’ svanita del troll.

Gamzee scuote piano la testa, senza dare troppo peso alle sue parole, e poi congiunge le mani davanti a sé, pregando che un miracolo tiri fuori solo il juju e non le altre trecentomila cose che tiene stipate nel suo Sylladex. Ancora una volta la sua richiesta viene esaudita e sul terreno finisce in un botto polveroso una scacchiera, che risuona sorda degli scacchi che sbattono al suo interno.

«COS’È??» la smorfia sul volto del cherubino si fa, se possibile, ancora più disgustata mentre stuzzica con la punta del piede lo strano oggetto quadrato fatto di blocchi di colore differenti. Vorrebbe dimostrarsi impassibile ai tentativi del troll di ingraziarselo ma la curiosità infantile ha il sopravvento su ogni tipo di remora e si ritrova a punzecchiarlo con le unghie, senza troppo curarsi delle spiegazioni che gli vengono fornite.

«si chiama scacchiera. è un gioco che si fa in due. bisogna costrin gere l’avversario ad arren dersi con uno scacco matto» gli spiega, sedendosi sul suolo sabbioso e sfilandogli la scacchiera dalle mani, quando Caliborn, dopo infruttuosi tentativi di arrivare da solo a comprenderne il funzionamento, decide di ficcarsela in bocca e morderla.

«CATTuRARE?? E SE uCCIDO L’ALTRO GIOCATORE E LA FACCIO FINITA SuBITO??» protesta, sollevandosi sulle zampe per riafferrare il juju, che Gamzee tiene alto sopra la testa, lontano dalla sua portata, sventolandolo in una maniera che il cherubino ritiene irritante.

«no poi il gioco fini sce subito e non è fottuta mente divertente. invece, se segui le re gole, passerai del tempo fottuta mente di qua lità.».

«TuMuT» è l’unica risposta che il cherubino si degna di dargli, sollevando i due medi dritti davanti a sé. Gamzee si chiede dove abbia imparato tutte le oscenità che gli sbatte in faccia ogni volta, visto che lui ha sempre cercato di ridurre al minimo il turpiloquio in presenza del suo Signore, ma poi ricorda che gli ha consegnato il suo laptop e non può essere sempre presente nel silos a controllare che il cherubino non vada in giro a ficcare il naso dove non starebbe bene. Inoltre ha il sospetto che abbia ereditato anche la memoria di quelle parole dal suo genitore ma chi è lui per impedirgli di coltivare la più orrida e insopportabile personalità che la Galassia abbia mai visto? Nessuno, naturalmente. Il suo compito è primariamente quello di allevarlo e non interferire con le sue decisioni, finché non pregiudicano la strada stabilita per la sua crescita, ovviamente.

«CHISSENEFOTTE DELLA TuA QuALITÀ! BAH. SAI DOVE FICCARTELA. ORA TI FACCIO VEDERE uN BEL GIOCHINO.».

Caliborn si produce in una risata particolarmente nefanda, prima di sfregarsi le mani con aria cospiratoria. Gamzee non ha il tempo di riafferrarlo per le bretelle, che quello zampetta veloce verso la roccia e ricomincia ad arrampicarsi. Non vede l’ora di riavere il suo mitra e mostrare a quel troll bastardo chi è che comanda.

«poi dopo torniamo a casa, però.».

«TORNACI DA SOLO. TANTO LA PROSSIMA VOLTA LÌ NON MI TROVI!» bofonchia il cherubino, cominciando ad arrancare a metà arrampicata, ma continua testardamente ad andare avanti, deciso a liberarsi dell’unica seccatura che gli impedisce di fare quello che gli pare.

«lo sai che è peri coloso. QUINDI SCENDI GIÙ. fottuta mente subito.» replica Gamzee in un sospiro, rimettendosi in piedi e osservando il tentativo vittorioso del suo Signore di raggiungere la cima.

«CREDICI! PER QuELLI COME TE È PERICOLOSO. IO SONO FORTISSIMO. L’HAI DETTO ANCHE Tu. SFIGATO. SPARISCO E NON MI VEDI PIù. POI METTO uN BEL PAIO DI ALI E TANTI SALuTI A QuESTO PIANETuCOLO PALLOSO».

«lo sai che tua sorella non sarebbe contenta» obietta Gamzee, che è sempre pronto a bilanciare le richieste del suo Signore, da qualunque delle due entità che in lui risiede provengano. È una parte fondamentale del suo credo, quella. Se fosse lui a influenzare la crescita del cherubino facendo preferenze, commetterebbe un atto gravissimo, gravido di pesanti conseguenze sui futuri equilibri universali.

«TE LA RACCOMANDO. QuELL’ALTRA SCEMA SFIGATA. TANTO NON TE LA FACCIO VEDERE. MAI PIù. SE NE PuÒ RESTARE A DORMIRE».

Un “click” sinistro preannuncia che Caliborn ha finalmente imbracciato il suo mitra e, questa volta, sembra più che intenzionato a colpire il clown con tutte le munizioni che ha a disposizione. Gamzee sbatte le palpebre ma parte della sua indolenza sembra essere stata spazzata via dalle ultime dichiarazioni del cherubino. Il suo lusus non lo ha mai punito per aver disatteso i compiti della sua casta ma questo non significa che lui sarà altrettanto permissivo con il suo Signore. È per il suo bene, in fondo.

«non costrin germi a fare qualcosa di fottuta mente sporco. COME CHIA MARTI PER NOME».

In teoria sarebbe quasi una bestemmia, invocare il suo nome invano. In questo caso, però, sta seguendo una procedura di contenimento ben precisa, anche se non gli piace per nulla. Trova abbastanza blasfemo dover bloccare il cherubino, impedendogli di soddisfare fino in fondo i suoi capricci. Ma se quei capricci lo danneggiano, se quei capricci possono rischiare di mandare a monte ogni piano, non c’è precetto religioso che tenga.

«uH HO uNA FOTTuTA PAuRA. TI GIuRO. HO COSÌ TANTA PAuRA CHE ORA FACCIO PARTIRE IL MITRA. E OPS. NON SI SENTE PIù LA TuA VOCE IN TRE. DuE. uN…».

«sigh. chiedo scusa. … CALIBORN».

L’effetto è così immediato che Caliborn si blocca sul posto, ancora imbracciando forte il suo mitra. Uno strano verso soffocato gli sfugge dalla gola, mentre cerca di sfuggire alla maledizione del juju ma alla fine le palpebre si serrano ermeticamente e lui cade in un sonno profondo e impossibile da controllare. Oscilla su se stesso, precariamente ancora in piedi, e poi cade a peso morto giù dalla roccia. Gamzee, in un balzo fluido che sembra impensabile per uno dall’andatura scoordinata e dinoccolata come la sua, lo afferra dolcemente mentre plana nell’aria.

Fra le sue braccia si compie l’ennesimo miracolo e i tratti del volto del cherubino si distendono, mentre le spirali sulle sue guance si dipingono di verde. Un largo sorriso si allarga sul suo volto squamoso e poi le palpebre si spalancano, rivelando due occhi verdissimi e curiosi, accesi di una luce completamente differente da quella rossa del fratello ma altrettanto vivace.

«ciao!»

Due manine verdi gli toccano il viso e lo accarezzano piano, prima che il cherubino si sporga e lo abbracci, un abbraccio infantile e pieno di dolcezza che Gamzee ricambia immediatamente e non per semplice rispetto. Le dimostrazioni di affetto di Calliope sono sempre irresistibili ma soprattutto lei è l’unica ad abbracciarlo così: senza temerlo, senza aspettarsi nulla, semplicemente perché prova per lui _affetto_ ma qualcosa di molto diverso da quello che un troll potrebbe provare per il suo lusus. Qualche volta ha provato anche a spiegargli quel tipo di sentimento che trascende i normali quadranti di troll e cherubini ma Gamzee non ha mai afferrato completamente il concetto. Tuttavia si fida delle sue definizioni e non potrebbe essere diversamente.

«come stai, oggi? spero bene!» esclama Calliope tutta compita, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e fissandolo con curiosità.

Gamzee ricambia il sorriso e le accarezza la testa calva, prima di rispondere: «sto sempre bene quando ti vedo».

Gli sembra che il cherubino quasi arrossisca sotto la pelle spessa a quel complimento cantilenato con estrema sincerità, ma poi il suo volto si dipinge di una smorfia spaventata, quando stacca la mano dal suo braccio.

«oh no, mio fratello ti ha ferito! scUsalo, non dovrebbe Usare qUell’arma, non gli fa bene all’Umore» pigola, guardandosi imbarazzata il palmo della mano, sporco del sangue scuro e violaceo del troll. È molto bello il suo sangue, ha un colore brillante e accattivante. Gamzee gli ha mostrato il colore del sangue degli altri troll e li ha sempre trovati tutti bellissimi… se solo anche il suo sangue avesse una di quelle tonalità tanto interessanti!

«nulla che non vada via dopo un po’ di tempo. sto bene. NON TI PRE OCCUPARE.» cerca di rassicurarla il troll e non riesce a spiegarsi perché la sua Signora si affanni così tanto per un suo adepto.

«vieni, torniamo a casa, ti cUrerò io o almeno… voglio provarci.» insiste il cherubino e salta giù dalla sua presa ma non ha fatto che pochi passi, quando le sue zampe incontrano qualcosa di duro e grigio che spunta dalla sabbia rossasta.

«oh… cos’è?» esclama meravigliata, chinandosi e recuperando l’oggetto quadrato. Lo spolvera rapidamente e se lo rigira fra le mani, ascoltando il rumore sordo che fa ogni volta che lo scuote.

«sembra… oh, sembra la scacchiera di calmasis!».

«è un regalo per te» sentenzia Gamzee tranquillo, osservando come il cherubino abbia tentato la scanalatura un paio di volte e poi abbia aperto la scacchiera in una mossa fluida, priva di impaccio e di fastidio. Decine di pezzi colorati di rosso e di verde si mostrano davanti ai suoi occhi curiosi, che brillano letteralmente di contentezza.

«sono per me? davvero? oh, grazie papà gamzee!».

«perché usi sempre quel nome strano?» mugugna, grattandosi il cappuccio con fare perplesso mentre Calliope richiude accuratamente la sua scacchiera.

«oh… non ti piace?» replica precipitosamente Calliope, sentendosi in colpa per aver indisposto il suo guardiano, ma Gamzee scuote piano la testa e sorride, come a dire che non c’è niente di male. Non c’è mai nulla di male in quello che dice il cherubino, davvero.

«no è che non ca pisco perché chiami il tuo lusus “papà”. C’È DIFFE RENZA?».

«oh sì, ecco… se hai voglia di ascoltarmi, provo a raccontartelo mentre torniamo indietro» gli risponde prontamente Calliope e tutta la timidezza svanisce, di fronte alla pazienza con cui Gamzee accoglie la sua richiesta.

«mi fa sempre piacere ascoltarti» cantilena tranquillo, caricandosi il mitra di Caliborn su una spalla. Non è stato esattamente il regalo migliore che potesse fargli ma gli dispiacerebbe, se si risvegliasse non ritrovasse il suo giocattolo preferito a portata di mano. Aspetta che il cherubino si incammini per primo, la scacchiera stretta gelosamente contro il petto, e comincia a dondolargli al fianco, un passo nella sabbia dopo l’altro.

«vedi, ho provato a stUdiare Un po’ gli Usi e i costUmi dei troll e degli Umani. tU non hai l’atteggiamento da lUsUs con me e mio fratello. sei… sei molto protettivo, sì. e ci segUi moltissimo e stai attento a preservarci da qUalsiasi pericolo. invece per un lUsUs è fondamentale addestrare il sUo protetto ai pericoli e alla dUra vita che lo attenderanno. tU sei sempre molto attento con noi, ci porti Un mUcchio di regali e fai in modo che non ci accada nUlla di male… per qUesto ho pensato che fosse piÙ corretto chiamarti “papà”».

Calliope si ferma per riprendere fiato, un grosso respiro che le dia autonomia di parola almeno per altri due o tre minuti. Le piace spiegare le cose agli altri ma “gli altri” su quel pianeta desolato non ci sono e la presenza del troll è sempre motivo di gioia. La ascolta e non la insulta, come fa Caliborn quando si scambiano messaggi sul loro laptop, addirittura le crede e le fa persino delle domande, come se gli importasse davvero quello che dice.

«e poi… ecco… penso che l’affetto che proviamo per te - anche se mio fratello non lo ammetterà mai – è molto piÙ simile a qUello di Un cUcciolo Umano per il sUo papà che a qUello di Un troll per il suo lUsUs».

Per Gamzee è difficile processare tutte quelle informazioni su sentimenti e costumi degli esseri umani tutte in una volta. Il discorso continua a essere nebuloso: non sa bene a che genere di sentimenti si riferisca Calliope, ha sempre voluto bene al suo lusus, a suo modo ma non nel modo che il cherubino gli sta spiegando. Gli sembra qualcosa di tremendamente bello, però, qualcosa che come adepto dell’Angelo della Doppia Morte deve sforzarsi di capire.

«oh no, gUarda che disastro!».

Quando fanno capolino all’interno del silos, Calliope lo precede e corre al centro della stanza, lanciando occhiate desolate alla devastazione appiccicata sul pavimento e sulle pareti di metallo.

«avevo… avevo riordinato tUtto così bene… volevo farti trovare la nostra casetta bella pUlita, qUando saresti arrivato!».

Calliope gli rivolge uno sguardo sconsolato e Gamzee getta a sua volta un’occhiata all’interno della stanza. Non c’è oggetto che non sia rotto o fuori posto: il tavolo è rovesciato, i disegni del cherubino sono sparpagliati in giro e orribilmente strappati o ricoperti di scarabocchi, non c’è angolo della stanza che non sia cosparso di polvere di stelle e…

«non il libro!» esclama Calliope, staccando con attenzione una bistecca cruda appiccicata fra le pagine a mo’ di segnalibro.

«mi dispiace, lUi deve aver perso la testa come al solito!».

«LASCIA CHE TI AIUTI e tutto tor nerà fottuta mente pulito».

Gamzee allunga una mano e ribalta il tavolo prima che la sua protetta possa fare nulla. Gli piace il disordine, fa compagnia, e non ci trova nulla di male nello stato a dir poco pietoso in cui versa l’alloggio. A dirla tutta, è anche un modo creativo di arredare le cose ma se la sua Signora vuole l’ordine, ebbene, a costo di spezzarsi la schiena eseguirà il compito.

Gli averi del cherubino non sono tanti e con un po’ di olio di gomito anche la maggior parte degli oggetti smettono di brillare di polvere di stelle. La bistecca viene cerimoniosamente relegata in un angolo e la scacchiera può essere finalmente posata sul tavolo, al centro esatto della stanza.

«oh, meno male, non si sono rotte!».

Calliope gli è subito al fianco, quando Gamzee prende fra le mani un paio di corna gialle arzigogolate; se le fa porgere con sguardo adorante e le abbraccia come se fossero il suo tesoro più prezioso. Poi sembra ricordarsi qualcosa e scuote la testa, allontanandole dal petto e rivolgendo un’occhiata esitante al troll.

«pUoi girarti per qUalche secondo e tenere gli occhi chiUsi? Vorrei mostrarti Una sorpresa! ^u~».

Neanche a dirlo, Gamzee annuisce pazientemente e si volta, mettendosi le lunghe mani unghiate sul volto e coprendosi gli occhi come se stesse apprestandosi a giocare a nascondino.

«tieni le dita strette e non sbirciare!» ridacchia Calliope e uno strano sorriso a denti storti si disegna anche sul volto del troll, che scuote piano la testa per rassicurarla ma non stacca le mani dagli occhi, tenendole ben premute sulla pelle.

Qualche fruscio e il suono di un barattolo svitato sono l’unico rumore che si diffonde nella stanza per alcuni minuti – tanti o pochi, Gamzee dirlo non sa ma non sembra accusare stanchezza, fermo immobile nella sua posizione.

«pUoi girarti!».

Quando abbassa i palmi grigi, di fronte ai suoi occhi si disegna una strana figura, che dovrebbe essere il cherubino ma qualcosa non torna. Ha un caschetto di vivaci capelli bianchi, un paio di lunghe corna a tortiglione e il colore della sua pelle è grigiastro. Gli occhi verdissimi sono però inconfondibili anche sotto il cerone e gli abbellimenti.

«come ti sembro?».

Calliope fa una giravolta nel suo completo verde muschio, le braccia alzate come se stesse facendo ondeggiare una vestina, e poi gli rivolge un sorriso incerto, aspettando una sua risposta.

«diversa».

Gamzee si tormenta il cappuccio di feltro viola fra le unghie, squadrando meglio il cherubino. C’è qualcosa di familiare nel suo travestimento ma non riesce bene a capire cosa.

«diversa in maniera brUtta o bella?» chiede lei con voce esitante. Assomiglia tantissimo a una larva sperduta in cerca di un lusus che non si fa vedere e si chiede se forse non sia colpa sua, perché magari è uscito male, troppo debole per diventare un troll di valore.

«bella. TU SEI SEMPRE BELLA» sorride Gamzee e la risposta gli sorge così spontanea dalle labbra che neanche deve pensarci un attimo prima di formularla. Non c’è molto su cui riflettere, è un’idea radicata nel suo DNA prima ancora che nel suo cervello: la sua Signora rappresenta la perfezione assoluta, non c’è nulla in lei che sia sbagliato, men che meno il suo aspetto, così differente da quello dei troll eppure proprio per questo così stupefacente e meraviglioso da osservare, persino ora che lei è ancora a uno stadio precoce della sua crescita.

«no, non è vero. oggettivamente parlando, i troll come te sono la razza piÙ bella e piÙ elegante dell’Universo, papà gamzee. io… i cherubini come me e mio fratello sono destinati a stare soli, forse… forse anche perché siamo così… brUtti».

La ragione della sua solitudine è qualcosa di cui Calliope sta appena intaccando la superficie. Il troll non le ha mai davvero spiegato nei dettagli perché deve condurre una vita tanto ritirata, anche se comincia a capire perché la natura della sua razza la renda così inadatta alla vita in comunità.

«NON È VERO, STAI BENE COSÌ COME SEI! non hai fottuta mente bisogno di cam biare» Gamzee ne è convintissimo e annuisce energicamente con la testa, facendo spenzolare il cappuccio in un modo che il cherubino troverebbe comico, in altri momenti.

«ma se sembrassi Un troll, forse potrei conoscere altri troll e magari… magari avere degli amici!».

Le speranze che il suo lusus si riveli meno irremovibile del solito sulla questione scendono a meno di zero, quando quello le rivolge uno sguardo sconsolato, abbassandosi l’orlo del cappuccio sulla fronte con la punta dell’unghia.

«se fosse stato possi bile, ti avrei già por tato degli amici. UN MUCCHIO FOTTUTAMENTE GRANDE».

Non ha bisogno di aggiungere altro, Calliope è sempre stata una bambina ragionevole, troppo ragionevole, soprattutto se paragonata a Caliborn. Tuttavia il silenzio mogio in cui si chiude dopo le sue parole intristiscono il troll, un’emozione che non ha nulla a che vedere con i suoi doveri di Messia né con l’adorazione che si nutre per una divinità.

Si mette sedere a gambe incrociate sul pavimento e fa un cenno gentile al cherubino, che sgambetta senza vivacità verso di lui e si accovaccia al suo fianco, aspettando in religioso silenzio che lui le parli, forse raccontandole una delle storie che è tanto bravo a inventare, chissà.

«tutte le cre ature dell’universo hanno qualcosa di fottuta mente speciale dentro» esordisce e l’aria solenne che prova ad assumere crea un contrasto buffissimo con la sua voce altalenante e il suo sguardo un po’ svanito. Calliope soffoca una risatina fra le mani e annuisce.

«MA TU HAI QUAL COSA DI PIÙ SPE CIALE DI TUTTI GLI ALTRI. ce l’hai perché sei tu».

Il troll le sfila piano dalla testa il cerchietto cornuto e glielo porge con un gesto lento e misurato, come se stesse offrendole una libagione

«non un fottu to troll né un fottuto uma no» prosegue imperterrito, le dita artigliate che le scoprono gentilmente il cranio e posano la parrucca bianca sul suo grembo, stando ben attente a non scompigliare le ciocche.

«sei nata per com piere il più mera viglioso dei miracoli» la voce del troll esita, velandosi di una nostalgia profonda e lontanissima e Calliope lo osserva rapita, chiedendosi ancora quante cose il suo lusus così saggio e così bello abbia da raccontarle.

«NON HAI BISO GNO DI AMICI CHE NON TI ACCET TINO COSÌ COME SEI» conclude Gamzee, quasi estraniandosi dal mondo che lo circonda. Che amara ironia che debba essere proprio lui, fra tutti, a indottrinare a dovere la sua Signora, colei che ha creato il suo credo. È ben strano il lavoro di un Gioioso Messia e intossicante il pensiero di aver contribuito alla costruzione di tutto ciò in cui ha fede ma non c’è spazio per esaltarsi. Lui resta prima di tutto un mero esecutore.

«un giorno portai an dare a cercarli e ti vorranno di sicuro bene. PRO PRIO COME TE NE VOGLIO IO» afferma sicuro e afferra un panno lì nelle vicinanze, aiutando Calliope a ripulirsi del trucco grigio che le sporca il volto.

Lo sente anche adesso, mentre il cherubino sorride e si lascia risistemare, quel calore soffuso poco sopra lo stomaco, un sentimento di gratitudine misto all’ansia e al desiderio di protezione, qualcosa che ha imparato a percepire da molto tempo, fin da quando ha stretto quell’esserino verde che è il cherubino fra le braccia per la prima volta. Si chiede se sia il motivo che ai suoi occhi lo rende più simile a un genitore umano che a un lusus troll.

«e tU non mi lascerai mai, papà gamzee?» esclama Calliope e gli lancia un’occhiata ansiosa, come se ancora temesse un rifiuto da parte del troll, che tante volte ha sopportato ben di peggio da parte di suo fratello.

«FINCHÉ AVRAI BI SOGNO DI ME, io sarò qui per aiu tarti».

Il sorriso di Gamzee è grande, storto e dolcissimo, c’è qualcosa in più della sua solita deferenza anche questa volta e Calliope balza contenta in piedi, saltandogli al collo e stringendosi forte contro di lui. Il troll ricambia l’abbraccio, grato di aver riportato almeno temporaneamente il sorriso sul volto squamoso e infantile del cherubino.

A volte lo assale un pensiero, che ritiene orrendamente blasfemo. Anche se Calliope e Caliborn non fossero il suo Signore, sospetta che li avrebbe accuditi con altrettanto amorevole dedizione, strappandoli all’inquietante solitudine che quelli come loro – quelli come _lui_ – sono condannati a sopportare. Poi si ricorda che non sta bene paragonarsi ai cherubini e torna a occuparsi dei suoi compiti di Messia, sperando di avere tempo a sufficienza per sbrigare tutte le sue pressanti faccende. Il tempo che può trascorrere in compagnia del cherubino è disgraziatamente risicato e sono ancora troppe le cose che dovrà fare e non potrà spiegargli, alcune così tanto spiacevoli che soltanto per il suo Signore può accettare di commetterle e per nessun altro.


End file.
